


Skilled in hand

by Jigglypuff_opps



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigglypuff_opps/pseuds/Jigglypuff_opps





	Skilled in hand

“你说，你想私下到王城民众中走走看看？”Maedhros抬起头，对上Fingon饶有兴趣的一张脸。  
“对，不要仪仗，不穿礼服，就以完全不引起注意的方式，这样看到的才是真实的一面。”说罢，Fingon眨了眨闪闪发亮的圆眼睛，眼光中邀请同去的意图完全溢于言表。  
Maedhros放下手中的卷轴，不急于质疑他的设想，“如果你把发辫里的金丝摘掉，也许确实有可能混进人群之中，你有着非常典型的Noldor样貌，哦，除了过于英俊以外。”  
来自爱人的赞美让Fingon不由得嘴角一挑，不过他很快控制住了，只是脸颊的绯红却诚实的留在了那里。  
“先别这么高兴，”Maedhros耸了耸肩，他肩头的红铜色卷发随着动作滑落了几缕，“我的情况不太一样，Mahtan家族稀有的红发加上这样的身高，就这么走在街上和被卫队簇拥着的效果没什么差别。”  
“还有你会说，如果用兜帽刻意遮住反而可能会更显眼，”Fingon接了他的话，“没错，所以我是有备而来。”  
Maedhros扬起眉毛，注视着对方从别在腰间的皮袋中掏出一个玻璃瓶，“你知道我绝非有勇无谋的精灵，”Fingon解释道，语气中透着一股得意的劲头，“关注弟弟日常的研究并非毫无益处，Turu的新发现，有种药草的汁液可以使头发着色，颜色加深。”  
“鉴于你一家子都是黑发，让我猜猜，为了得出这个结论，是Findaráto为朋友奉献了自己的金发，还是在我注意不到的情况下Írissë拿Turko下手了？”  
Fingon没忍住大笑起来，“真是什么都瞒不了你，Írissë和你弟弟确实为此作出了极大贡献。”  
“那么你直接带着药水过来找我，就不怕我拒绝你？”  
“你什么时候拒绝过我？”  
Maedhros稍稍一愣，随即他们相视一笑。

他们并肩穿梭在街道熙攘的人群中，Fingon没能像他自己说的那样专注于体察王城百姓真实的生活，他的注意力一直挂在身侧的精灵身上--此时Maedhros及腰的卷发是深棕色的，虽不比红铜色张扬吸睛，这个沉稳的颜色却让他显得更加气场十足。Fingon打量的目光中带着欣赏，这也算是自己的杰作，他感到满意极了。  
Maedhros一直纵容着堂弟来回逡巡的视线，没打算制止，不过倒是想顺势逗逗他。  
“还记得小时候你对我说的第一句话吗？就是关于头发的。”Maedhros问道。  
Fingon有些意外，一时间也没想起来，但当那段记忆终于被唤醒的时候他立刻面露窘态。  
“你，我，你别说了。”  
Maedhros 清了清嗓子，“'堂兄，你的头发是火做的吗，我摸一下会烫手吗？'”  
“哦别提那件蠢事！”如今早已成年的精灵说话间涨红了脸，“那时候Laurelin的光线特别耀眼，风把你的头发吹得飞扬招展，真的就像火焰在燃烧。”  
“不用这么急于解释，我又怎么会真的介意几岁孩子的话，”Maedhros放弃了继续戏弄他的想法，温柔的笑意挂在脸上，“反而觉得你十分可爱。”  
Fingon听到这里眯起了眼睛，“你今天不对劲，已经夸了我两次了。”说着他贴近了对方，他们手背的皮肤在走动中时而蹭在一起，“你这样会让我想对你做点什么。”  
“比如说？”  
Fingon挑衅的瞥了他一眼，抬手快速揉了一把Maedhros的臀部，就调皮的像鱼一般滑进了喧闹的集市中。

再逮到他并不难，他们太了解对方的兴趣了，当然那也是他们共同的兴趣，所以Maedhros不久就在一家兵刃铺子跟前追上了Fingon的脚步。  
此刻，Fingon正让一把匕首在指尖旋转，接住后稳稳的握在手中。  
“很趁手，雕花和镶嵌十分考究，Noldor民间的工匠看来也非常出色。”Fingon边蹭了蹭刀刃边评价道，Maedhros只是安静的听着，没有答话。  
Fingon对于Maedhros的沉默倒不感到意外，“好吧，在你们家的氛围下，眼光难免刁钻，我可是还有很多要学习的。”说罢他又再次投入到其他未开刃的武器上，显得兴趣盎然。  
“你还可以继续跟我学。”Maedhros从身后贴上他，微微欠身，环住Fingon的腰把他从铺子前搬走，放到一边。  
“嘿！”一副被冒犯了的模样，Fingon低声抗议起来，“不是说好在我成年之后不这么干了吗！”  
“我们还说好，确定关系之后在公共场合要低调行事，想想你刚才干了什么。”  
“我手法很快，没有人会察觉。”像是为了证明这一点，随着他们重新融入来往人群中，Fingon猛然又将手伸向Maedhros腰侧捏了一把。就在Maedhros犹豫着该如何应对堂弟不断挑拨的时候，周围一片嘈杂中有声音引起了他的注意。  
Fingon也发觉了对方的分神，于是停下了接下来的小动作，顺着Maedhros集中精力的方向侧耳倾听。那是孩童在街角吟唱歌谣。  
歌谣中提到了Fingon的名字。  
“他英勇如烈火，坚定如磐石，他充满智慧，善于歌唱和，用手？[1]”Fingon骄傲的重复着歌词，不过也不免产生了疑惑，“用手？”  
“大概是手艺精湛的意思。”Maedhros意会道。  
“不，那更适合形容你们家的人，我想也许是说我善于弹奏，或者徒手格斗，或者……”  
他们对视了一下，突然泛红的脸颊让他们更了然了彼此同时想到的事。

“坊间歌谣都在传唱，我擅长用手。”  
“...闭嘴。”  
他们在城郊一处荒废民宅后墙与树林的交界处彼此相拥，这里位于高处，一侧虽然被树木遮蔽但是视野开阔，其他方向都有高墙掩护，几乎可以让他们毫无顾忌。  
结束了彼此磨蹭裤中不自然的隆起，Fingon将Maedhros抵在墙上，不安分的手指已经解开他的裤带伸了进去。Maedhros搂着对方的肩，半张脸埋进堂弟不常披散着的发间，贪恋的品尝着他后颈的气息。下身炽热的硬物被牢牢把握、反复搔刮逗弄，他配合的微微摆动起来。  
Fingon的另一只手自堂兄衣襟的下摆处滑了进去，攀附到他胸肌之上，指腹绕着那一小处软肉打转，迟迟不肯真正给予碰触。这让Maedhros急切的挺起胸膛主动寻找他的手，欲望也被烧得更烈，以至于当Fingon终于捏住他，简单刺激几下，那里就迅速硬了起来，随着接下来的搓挤推揉，Fingon已经可以清晰的听见Maedhros变得急促的吸气。  
他既而心满意足的放开了对方充血的乳尖，带着薄茧的手掌流连于堂兄腰腹紧实而充满张力的肌理之上，让爱意在Maedhros身上留下一串串酥麻的轨迹。那只掌控着Maedhros命门的手慢慢加大了力道和频率，指尖不时撩拨饱胀的囊袋，引得一声声锁在喉头的轻哽在耳畔回响。  
他们紧贴着的胸怀口一同激烈的起伏，Fingon能感受到Maedhros的身体陷入了濒临高潮的痉挛，他知道除非刻意隐忍，对方向来在自己火力全开的攻势下把持不了多久，果然，手上很快就被股股热液打湿，肩头也覆上了来自堂兄更多的体重。  
“你的手，真的...”Maedhros没有说完，他喘的太厉害了，只好用行动延续了接下来的话语。他牵起Fingon的手吻上他的指腹，指节，细致的舔舐残留在他指缝间自己的液体。Fingon专注的凝视着Maedhros灵活而邪恶的舌尖，温热湿滑的触感微微发痒，让越来越烫的血液直冲向他下腹。  
“歌谣应该传唱，Finwë的长孙擅长用舌头。”  
Maedhros因他的调侃笑出了声，“怎么可能，”他边说边跪了下去，双手抓住Fingon的裤腰，猛的向下一拽，“这是只有你知道的秘密。”  
呼出的气息喷洒在突然暴露在空气中的硬物头部，Fingon浑身一个激灵，催促道，“那还不快让我好好感受。”  
被包裹住的一刻他脑中一阵轰鸣，呻吟声在他控制住之前已经羞耻的冲了出去。Maedhros打定主意没想让他慢慢享受，强烈的快感随着舌头每一下有力的滑动抽打在Fingon身上、意识中、脑海里。他拉扯着对方此时深棕色的卷发，双膝发软，艰难的站立着。Maedhros的双手托住他的臀瓣，将他压向自己从而吞得更深，Fingon此刻能做的只有不让自己就这么直接缴械在对方嘴里。  
然而无论再怎么努力，没过多久他还是在眩晕中激烈的释放了自己。Maedhros吞了他的精华，抹了抹嘴角，也脱力的挪到墙边坐下来。Fingon仍勉强却固执的贴墙站着，大口喘着气，被Maedhros握住手腕拽倒在他怀里。  
“想什么呢？”  
Fingon慢慢回过神，他掰过堂兄的下巴，眼睛只盯着对方因反复摩擦变得鲜艳饱满的双唇间若隐若现的舌尖。  
“我想，我还得亲口尝尝才行。”说着他开始了一个吻，并将Maedhros的舌头舔进了自己口中。

他们外宿了一夜，在晨露中启程返回王城。  
当民房逐渐密集之后，孩童银铃般的嬉笑声隐隐从远处传了出来，另一首歌谣飘进他们听力敏锐的双耳。出乎他们意料的是，这首咏唱的正是Maedhros。  
“王室长孙Nelyafinwë，仪表堂堂，他善于外交，巧舌如簧...[2]”  
Maedhros尴尬的停下了脚步，Fingon则已经笑得趴在了他身上。

 

 

-END

[1] HoME原文：His valour was as a fire and yet steadfast as the hills of stone; wise he was and skilled in voice and hand.  
[2]瞎编的，无考据，勿当真> <


End file.
